greedversefandomcom-20200214-history
Reality Warper
Reality Warper Archetype Skill Points per level: 2 + Int Modifier Hit Dice Per Level: 1d8 Attack Bonus: Medium Fortitude Save: Slow Reflex Save: Fast Willpower Save: Slow Training: Not from Around Here Prerequisite: Be outside your home dimension Benefit: '''Things that should affect the reality warper if it was from this dimension just don't seem to work. Either his system just doesn't notice it or his mind is too alien to be effected, but a reality warper ignores any partial effects on a partial will or fort save. (he gains Mettle). At 8th level, he learns to embrace the inner strangeness of his home dimension, and gains evasion as well, always slightly out of kilter with this one. at 16th lvl, this improves to improved evasion '''Sense Warping Prerequisite: Not from Around Here Benefit: By spending a hero point, the reality warper can warp the senses (sight, hearing, smell) into thinking he is where he isnt. For 1 round per 2 levels, he gains invisibility, silent, and no smell, and creates 1d4+1/4 levels clones that move independently. These clones are not physical, but are visible, make sound, and leave a scent trail. They have a touch AC equal to the reality warper, and any amount of damage dispells them. Should all the clones be dispelled, or should the reality warper make an attack while under this power, this power ends immediatly. Memory Warping Prerequisite: Sense Warping, lvl 5 Benefit: If the Reality Warper spends a hero point, for the next hour, anyone who sees him that he doesn't want to remember him, must make a will save DC 10 + 1/2 reality warper char level + int modifier or lose all memory of ever having seen him the moment the reality warper is out of sight. Fate Warping Prerequisite: Memory Warping, lvl 10 Benefit: '''The reality warper may spend 1 hero point to reroll the last roll he made, or he may spend 2 hero points to force an opponent to reroll a roll that was made directly against him(an attack or damage roll on him, but not the damage of an AoE blast he was caught in. This is a free action made after the result is known. The result of the second roll must be taken, even if it is worse. Fate Warping cannot be used more than once per roll. '''Flesh Warping Prerequisite: Not from Arounc Here Benefit: By spending a hero point, the reality warper may use a standard action to make a touch attack to warp and disfigure an enemy. This attack may instead be added to an unarmed strike or natural attack(again taking a standard action). If the attack hits, the opponent must make a fortitude save equal to 10+char level + con modifier, or take 1d6 point of str or dex damage (reality warpers choice) Bone Warping Prerequisite: Flesh Warping, lvl 10 Benefit: '''The damage from flesh warping increases to 1d10 str or dex, or the reality warper can choose constitution damage of 1d6 to be applied instead. '''Self Warping Prerequisite: Flesh Warping Benefit: '''By spending a hero point the reality warper may, as a full round action, heal his own wounds. By use of this ability, the reality warper can heal either 1d12 per 2 character levels of hit point damage, or may heal 1d4 per 4 character levels of str, dex, or con. Moment of Insanity '''Prerequisite: Not from Around Here Benefit: The reality warpers presence disturbs reality and minds that are used to that reality. By spending a hero point, the reality warper causes those nearest him to suffer a brief period of insanity. All Enemies within a 5 foot radius must make a will save equal to 10+char level + int modifier or suffer the effect of lesser confusion. at 5th lvl, and every 5 levels beyond that, the radius increases by 5 feet (to a maximum of 25 ft. Inner Madness Prerequisite: Moment of Insanity, lvl 10 Benefit: By spending an additional hero point, total of 2, the amount of madness the reality warper engenders increases. Those caught within his normal radius are now affected as if by the confusion spell on a failed save, and those within twice the radius but outside the initial radius must save vs lesser confusion. Madness Incarnate Prerequisite: '''Inner Madness, lvl 15 '''Benefit: By spending an additional hero point, total of 3, tThe amoutn of madness the reality warper engenders greatly increases. Those caught within his normal radius are now affected as if by the Insanity spell on a failed save, and those within twice the radius but outside the initial radius must save vs confusion. and those inside three times the normal radius but outside the other two effects must save vs lesser confusion Category:Archetype